Mimpossible: Apokalypse
by MIMitationBalance
Summary: AU. Pitch sits as the vicious king of the world. His greatest enemy has lost it all but now new heroes must rise and liberate the world from his dark oppression and bring the world to the light. Follow Soldiers Jack, Nick, Aster, Sandy, and Tooth as they face Pitch's newest weapon, Mim the Black Dragon
1. The Rising

**The Rising**

Many years ago, war raked the world. All the warlords and dictators and terrorists broke loose in a cooperation attack to bring the world into complete and utter anarchy. The casualties began to increase by the hundreds, and then by the thousands. As the world trembled and threatened to destroy itself a new power rose from the chaos. With a dark, undefeatable army, a man stepped out of the shadows and took control.

He was worshipped as a hero and brought order to the world. But it was never fated to last.  
>He had promised security and singular power. But instead he threw the world into black days of fear and fright.<p>

Anyone who dared cross his shadow met a swift end. No one was sure how they met their end. In the night, a relative or friend might simply vanish.  
>Those with families to feed and children to keep, stayed locked in their homes. They went to work without a word, returned in silence.<p>

But as with any oppression, there are those who rise up. Men and Women defied the King at every turn, and it cost many lives.  
>The King culled many but there were always more, following the bravery of the fighters.<p>

The fight was just as hidden as it was out in the open. Intelligent leaders gathered forces and planned, and strategized.

One of the greatest of these leaders was the Commander of the Northeastern Guardians.

His ideas and expert planning saved many people from the Terror King's Wrath. He evacuated cities to the Underground, organized barricades and battles.  
>He had defeated the King once, or legend says.<p>

Despite the bleakest of futures, the Commander managed to see the light that still shone, through his two children.  
>The eldest, the son, was brave and cunning, like his father. His training prepared him for the battles and war that doomed his future.<br>The Commander could not be prouder. Side by side, father and son vanquished the legions of the King.

But this grace was not to last. A soldier betrayed the Commander. In the next fight there was a trap that separated the two great warriors. As the son climbed  
>to a building to fight from above, the Commander watched in horror as charges turned that building into a pile of smoking rock.<p>

This battle was to go down in history as the Guardian's greatest victory, if not for the death of the Commander's son.  
>From there is all fell to pieces as the Commander's grieving heart overpowered his mind and clouded his judgment.<p>

As he was salvaging the soldiers for a final attack, one that would save them all, he saw his last light, his young daughter  
>dragged from the Underground before his eyes, by one of the king's kNights and kidnapped into the blackness.<p>

The final onslaught was the massacre of the era. The Guardian forces fell to the black steel of the King and the Commander was rescued as the only survivor  
>because of his high status and tactical prowess. As he was carried away, the only thing he could see was the smoking grave of his son, and the only thing he could hear were the last screams of his daughter. The son was 18, a man taken too young. The daughter was 4, having barely seen the world at all.<p> 


	2. Elites, Alerts

Jack Winters lay on the floor beside his bunk, and did the morning routine of 100 sit ups, and 100 push-ups. That was only the beginning. Training began in 30 minutes and Jack was sure that the opening warm-up would be the cards. The commanding officer took out a deck of playing cards and set each suit to a move. Hearts might be jumping jacks, Spades might be laps around the Training Complex etc. The number on the card was the number they were told to do with Jacks, Queens, Kings and Aces topping out at a value of 15, 20, 25, and 30.

Gosh, it was a pain. But Jack had accepted it a long time ago when his parents had been taken from his home one night. As he cried out, Guardian soldiers grabbed him and brought him down here. He had enrolled in the fighters at age 6 and had been training to rip King Black's head off ever since.

His watch vibrated silently to signal that it was 5:55. Five minutes until the morning training. He left his room of two bunk beds and one bathroom. He shared that room with three of his closest friends. Each one of them was an orphan like him, victim's of the King's treachery. The four of them were completed by their female member, who roomed in the girl's bunks on sublevel 12.

He roomed on sublevel 13. He strode to the training complex with his hands clasped behind his back, as taught. He passed lower infantry patrol soldiers as they made the morning security rounds. Jack could walk this place with his eyes shut and his shoes tied together. He had walked this route every morning for the past 13 years and he knew it well. Every turn and stairwell in this section of the Underground had been his home.

Jack noticed the crisp uniforms of the Guardian soldiers. Gray boots, gray pants, gray, gray and more gray. Jack did not wear gray. His hair may be white from birth, but Jack's status gave him a different uniform. As an elite Guardian, Jack wore navy with black boots and a black jacket. He and his roommates and their female friend were all Elites.

Elites were better. Elites were smarter. Elites were tougher. Each was picked for their excellent performance and unique gifts. Jack got the nickname Frost because of his gift. Jack was the top fighter in the whole Underground sector. He could hit you so hard you went numb. That skill got him the name Frostbite, and eventually Frost.

He flashed his ID card to the soldier at the door to the Training Complex. As usual he was fashionably late.

"Guard Frost, time favored you today." Lieutenant Lunard chided.

Jack smirked as the 6 o'clock chime concluded that he was not late, just barely.

His buddies rolled their eyes. This wasn't new. Jack walked and thought, and at his own pace. Getting Jack to rush was like trying to control wind, useless.

As expected, Lunard pulled out a deck of cards. This session of training was only for Elites and he saw his friends on either side of him, preparing to run 6 laps around the Complex.

Nick Polle jumped up and down to get his blood flowing. His nickname was North, because he instinctively knew what direction was which and how to get from one place to the next, and quickly. He wore a dark maroon uniform with black boots and a black jacket. To his left was Aster Munden. To his pals, he was Bunny. He could hear two people whispering from a quarter mile away, and he had this knack of knowing when someone was trying to sneak up on him by "feeling through the feet." To Jack's right stood Stefan Sleapps. To everyone he was Sandy, because he could blow just about anything into dust. To the right of Sandy was Tooth. She was taken in when she was so young she didn't know her name. But when she proved that she could hit your tooth from 5oo yards with almost any projectile weapon, they took to calling her Tooth, and it stick.

"You got to let me show you how to set an alarm on your watch Frost." North said grinning, "Next time Lieutenant will make you do something worse than cards if you're late."

"I have an alarm on it!" Jack muttered jokingly offended.

"Then maybe you're deaf and can't hear it!" Bunny teased.

"Oh Bunny, our watches vibrate and don't make noise." Tooth corrected, ever the brainiac with the photographic memory.

Sandy laughed but didn't comment. He never said much, just exploded things. He put a finger to his lips and his friends settled as Lunard walked to the front of the room and was about to blow the starting whistle for the laps. He inhaled...

And red flashing lights went on in the Training Center, along with a quiet alarm.

_Elites Report to Command Center 9. Repeat: Elites Report to Command Center 9._

All the Elites took off, running down the halls as people pressed against the walls to get out of their way. Elites were the best of the best and if an alarm called them to action, it was best not to delay them.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right decision Admiral?"<p>

"I have no choice. The King is using the new weapon far too much, it will cause too much devastation. We have to act now."

"Have you confronted General Lee-Lute about this sir?"

"After 13 years he still refuses to assist in field mission planning. He'll be of no use. The Battle of the Coast changed him. He lost too much."

"We all have, sir."

"Indeed we have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't sure if I wanted to stick to the normal MImpossible timeline, or if I wanted to branch out. This is purely experimental and if it doesn't take on I may remove it. I hope you like it! Review?**

**-Mimic**


	3. The Princess Black

The Black Dragon sits in her room, in quiet meditation. All the shades are drawn shut and the door is locked. Sitting on the floor she breathes inaudibly, but deeply with her eyes shut. A sleek black bow and a dagger of tempered steel lie before her knees as she focused on her contemplations. There is a slight clicking noise that makes her scrunch up her eyes in apparent frustration at the interruption.

The door swings open on well oiled hinges and a kNight stands at the entrance to her small and plainly decorated room. She turns her head to the right with out a word, bidding the interloper to speak whatever news he had to bring.

"His Highness requests your presence. Report at once."

"My title." she growled out.

"Report at once...Princess." he repeats cynically.

The Black Dragon rose and twisted, undoing her lotus seating. She strides forward with her head down and moves past the kNight but just as it appears that she will walk by peaceably, her dagger flicks out of nothingness and finds its place under his chin. His chin reflexively tilts up an inch or so, but he doesn't flinch.

"Mind your impudent tongue Sir Kevaneth. The door is locked for a reason."

"Remember who taught you to pick locks Dragon. And you know my first name." he grins.

This causes her lips to upturn slightly, but as she lowers the knife, so do her eyes and her smile. She sheaths the blade in a case on her upper thigh. The bow over her shoulder, she moves up the darkened hallway. The throne was two rights, a left, and one stairway ahead. She could navigate it with her eyes closed. It had been part of her extensive training.

The guards posted outside the throne room admit her without question. The massive doors lead to an even larger throne room on which the King Black sits on a grand throne of molded black ebony. Everything in this Palace was black, she thought. The Darkness had always been her cape and cloak. Ever since she was a small girl in the castle she had been told that the dark was safety, for the light burned and blinded. 13 years of darkness had forced acceptance and appreciation but not adoration from the girl.

"Ah, darling, I'm pleased you chose to join me." Pitch Black rose from his throne and descended to his adopted daughter and deadliest warrior.

"Thank you for inviting me." she responded in a flat, unemotional tone.

"I see you have been meditating on your emotional control. Excellent." he lets the honeyed words slip out like snakes.

"As you taught me-"

"-the only emotion needed is fear and it should only be in the enemy." they recited together. He smiled at her though one might not exactly say it was paternal.

He wrapped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed but it meant little. This was all she remembered. Everything else was a swirl of blinding light that she had been told was only a bad dream.

He led her to a side room where captured slaves laid out the evening meal. He sat at one end of the elaborately carved table and she took her place at the other. The plates _were_ white, she supposed, but in the dim lighting it looked more like gray, for the palace had this color in abundance as well.

"Now, Mim," he said, as they were in private company, "We have two matters to discuss."

"I am prepared for anything father." she sat upright, showing utmost attention.

"The first of these things being your next mission. Does this please you?" he looked for a response on her face. She smiled, though it did not portray happiness, only satisfaction in some abstract way.

"Of course. Battle is always pleasing since victory is always savored. Thank you for this opportunity." her tone was light if not noticeably programmed.

Pitch smiled at this. He had brought her up well, he mused.

Her mission was to eradicate a Guardian threat on the Northeastern Coast in the city of Carakut. There was a guard tower there that held knowledge that the Guardians had acquired through interrogation. It must not reach the Guardian leaders. By any means she was to destroy it. Anybody in her way was to be eliminated. Any she deemed strong or intelligent was to be sent to a back-up detail of kNights in the city for service under the Royal Banner. So basically, standard procedure.

Mim nodded in acknowledgement and silence fell over the table as they ate. Vegetables in sauce and meats cooked rare the way she liked them. On a small side plate was a pristine red apple and a small dish of cinnamon sugar, just for spice.

"Now it is time we discuss the second matter. You future my dear." Pitch spoke in his level tones.

"What of it father? I succeed you and that won't be for quite a long time." Mim was off put by this new topic. It plucked tension in her gut.

"Of course but given recent events I would like to plan for the unlikely event of my capture. I need someone who will rule my Empire with the same principles I did."

"Do you insinuate that I will not hold these...virtues." she pressed. She barely faltered on 'virtues' since her surrogate father's agenda was hardly what the ancient books would deem virtuous. But she must not mention that she had stolen and read forbidden literature.

"Not at all, but despite all your skills, I would despair," he drawled out the word, "to leave alone and unprotected."

Mim held her tongue. She was confused. Where on his earth could he be going with this? She bit into her apple and listened, following the textbook signs that she was listening intently. Interpreting her silence as encouragement, King Black continued.

"I should like to marry you to a suitable man who will watch over you and who is also a committed follower of the royal regime."

Mim stopped chewing. Her face betrayed nothing but she swallowed and in speech her voice said it all.

"Marriage! I'm young and unready for this. What man could this be? Marriage!"

"Oh please Mim control! You are 17 and young marriage is not as uncommon as it used to be!" he began to raise his voice. Mim NEVER defied him.

"Please! Am I not capable as a warrior? Will I not be capable as a queen?" she turned to her accomplishments for aid.

"There are many suitable men. Sir Devon Kevaneth seems to like you and I cannot say it doesn't appear mutual." he was standing now.

Mim was frozen by that. Devon was 3 years older than she and had known her since she had first come to the Palace. Their relationship was playful, maybe even flirtatious, but in any way romantic? Never in her eyes.

"Enough of this chiding talk. You have a mission to prepare for darling, now be off, I wish you luck." his voice was back to its quiet state. He rose from the table and left her sitting in her seat, lips pursed in a firm line of dissent. She had only scratched the surface of how angry Pitch could be. He would explode but then shower her in kind words and gifts of her childhood whims. But she was not a child anymore.

She stabbed her apple clean through with her dagger and left the room to acquire her mission gear and extra weapons. Taking her dagger she flicked it and the apple flew against a wall where it hit with such force that it splattered a bit before hitting the floor. Motioning to a servant she calmly said:

"Forgive my outburst, and please clean this up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any new thoughts. I thought some drama would be nice here to begin the story. Mim is 17 in this story but that doesn't mean she is 17 in the normal continuity. As you can see, the rebels operate more like a military and the royal banner is far similar to a classical monarchy. It is still mostly futuristic with laser guns and high tech and things like that. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-MIMIC**


	4. Selected to Ship out

The Sector Admiral paced in the Centroid. The Centroid was the command room for all major functions of the Guardians in this region of the world. He was very worried. He was sending his Elites out on an important mission but the nerves in his ample stomach would not settle. He had hod spoken to General Lee-Lute about this venture. The General was of lower rank but he had a great deal of experience and military genius. But ever since the Guardians defeat in the Battle of the Coast, he had shut himself in seclusion. He had emerged for one planning meeting in which he had been promoted from Commander to General, but it had done nothing for the man's sorrow.

The Elites entered. In total, there were twenty four of them. Jack, Nick, Aster, Stefan, and Tooth, as well as 19 others with various gifts ranging from extreme strength to supreme intelligence. Jack wondered who would get plucked from the top of the class to do some field work.

"Soldiers, Elites. A Guard stationed in Carakut has received resources suggesting that Pitch intends a targeted strike on recently acquired intelligence that is stored there."

Everyone's breath hitched at the name Carakut. Everyone had heard of it. The King made it a point to rub it in the faces of everyone on the surface, and every soldier had heard multiple versions of the battle. No matter who told it the ending was brutally the same: the Guardians were all dead. It had taken 13 years for the Underground to recover: both in population and in mental resolution. If Pitch could manage to defeat that many men and women, with the best leader in history, then how would they ever have liberation?

"We need our own strike team to recover the intelligence and bring it to a safehouse out off the Coast in the Middle Sea. Get in get out, and take down whoever you need to." the General concluded, saying the last bit special emphasis. "Lunard will brief you on the details."

Walking among the Elites, all of them standing at attention, he wove between them and did what was customary in selection of team members. The General carried 5 pistols and as he passed the 5 friends, he pressed a handgun into each of their hands. Nodding wordlessly, the 5 of them exited to the briefing room adjacent via a steel door, on well-oiled hinges. The rest filed out for individual training or duties.

Lunard stood at a table with maps, tech and a variety of other items.

"Welcome team. All of you will need to be on point and focused and there must be no errors. This is an important city to the King ever since the battle and he won't risk a Guardian flag over it. You can bet it will be crawling with kNights and other members of his fighters. Stealthy is key (he eyed Sandy who chuckled) and being unnoticed is imperative. Admiral has mentioned that the King might have a curveball to throw but he didn't go into specifics. Stay safe, stay low. Good Luck."

He held up a container. He said that the intelligence they were collecting would be held in a steel unit just like it and that it was secured in a facility in an old, fortified lighthouse. KNights had failed to capture it but a development of the Kings may turn the tables so they intervened now.

"Sir, you keep mentioning this unexpected component." Tooth asked, "Can you elaborate, sir?"

"No Soldier I cannot." Lunard shook his head. "If Admiral wanted you to know, he would put it in the brief."

Heading to the gear room, the team prepped to head out via an underground train. In the armory, everyone grabbed weapons. Jack had a Bo Staff, that hooked in opposite directions at each end. Sandy had specialized Pistols he had designed with another Elite. They fired a minute charge attached to less than a milligram of C4 which could stun, knock out or distract enemies. North had duel swords and Bunny had boomerangs. Everyone wondered why he used them, but according to tale, he just picked one up one day and the rest is history. Vague right? Tooth had a sniper rifle along with two handguns. Each had a handgun but their preferred weapons tended to handle better.

Changing into black uniforms to match the ashes and soot that coated the streets and buildings in Carakut, they laced up their boots, put comms in their ears and headed to the train entrance. Comms were rare and only used in extremely important missions. Usually a dictionary full of hand signals were used. The 5 exchanged looks as they were handed the expensive and important tech earpieces.

The train jolted and took off at a fast speed. This was their first time on the trains. Most missions involved air strikes so that a quick exit would not be impeded by geographic obstacles. But the added security around the town would make that impossible. The train would drop them off a mile from the first known guard post and they would trek on foot from there.

"How fast do you think this train goes?" North muttered in slight accent. His parents had moved to the West just years before Pitch rose to power. They had been killed trying to return to the relative safety of their old country, in the fragile hope that Pitch's reached had not extended so far. They were wrong.

"182 miles per hour. We should be there in approximately 1 minute and 43 seconds."

"Dang Tooth!" Bunny jested, "And math isn't even your Elite Skill."

Tooth rolled her eyes and pointed to the eve above the sliding doors on the train. A screen displayed the current speed and ETA. Jack, Sandy and Tooth burst into laughter against the futile defense of the North and Bunny.

But then the train stopped, and so did the laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Just popping another chapter for your enjoyment. Review?**

**-Mimic**


	5. Monkeys on Motorcycles

Mimic stalked out of the throne room and as she threw open the double doors to the corridor, the four guards stationed outside stiffened to attention in the customary salute for someone of the royal family. Right hand pulled back at the waist with the left arm at a 90 degree angle parallel to the chest and floor. She nodded in reply as she always did and prowled to the her room to collect her battle gear.

For the first time in months maybe years, she opened the shade that covered her window, and let the sunlight wash over her. The one mirror in her room showed that the impermeable dark had paled her skin, but she was still darker than the king. She had a natural tan to her skin that old magazines had told her was attractive but these were also forbidden and the only benefit she saw was the better camouflage, since whiter skin stood out in the battlefield.

In her room she retrieved her black bow and quiver, along with her daggers and thin tempered sword. She changed into a thin armored pair of leggings and a black shirt with a flexible black fabric and a thin armored torso with padding over her vital organs. The jacket had a soft fabric hood. Pulling it over her high ponytail she opened the window. She didn't feel like walking all the way down and being disturbed by anyone. Scaling the castle walls was easy. She'd been doing it since she was 10.

"You crawl like a little monkey, but are sweet like a peach." she whispered to herself.

Her tongue froze. The words had just come out but she had heard them somewhere...a long time ago. Perhaps the King had said them. No, he couldn't have. His words may've been nice sounding, but these words held a ring of sincerity that Pitch failed to replicate. A breeze interrupted her thoughts. She had been clinging to this section of tower wall for 3 minutes.

Shaking her head she continued her descent. She needed to focus and shut down her emotions in order to complete her mission to the highest efficiency, and accuracy.

Dropping the last 15 feet to the ground she took off at a run to the transport section of the castle. Grabbing her usual motorcycle she revved up and sped out at top speeds. The bike had been designed the modern style. The windshield curved up over head as the bike was designed to be ridden with the rider leaning forward. the rest of the motorcycle was covered in a glistening black metal that swept back towards the tail of the vehicle. It was smooth, and it was one of the few things she could whole heartedly say she liked.

The roads were not busy and she weaved in and out of the few cars in the straight highways. She got a few stares but the Princess didn't care as no one knew she was the adopted princess. Many probably thought she was one of the few privileged teens left in the major cities. These kids parents provided some funding for the royal regime. Pitch talked about them in a demeaning manner every now and again.

The signs on the highway directed her towards the coast. Between every other exit way there was a sign erected where her father's erected face looked down upon anyone who drove by.

_Support the King for Prosperity_

She laughed in a demented sort of way. She was the next and first crown princess of that King. She didn't need their support. She could one day order armies to slice down a small country in order to keep the rest in line. But this was necessary to give the masses some idea that the King would look out for them. Mim was going to look out for the population but she knew her legacy was to rule with a "firm" hand. But was it her legacy? she mused.

I wasn't her blood certainly.

What is the duty of a queen?

The forbidden books told tales about great monarchs who were beloved by their peoples. How were they loved? They provided. Pitch provided. Mim was so confused. Everyone was fed if they had a job and worked hard and those who didn't had beds and a plate at the shelters Pitch had erected. They provided. So why weren't they loved? She didn't know.

A sign for Carakut along with a sign for the _Historical Site of Carakut's Battle _loomed on her right. Turning off the highway and into a cluster of trees surrounding the road, she could see steam from a building on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**-Mimic**


	6. Venomous Lady at Lighthouse Dusk

The train came to a slow halt with a tiny jolt as the momentum threw everyone forward. A hiss squeaked out as the doors slid open, revealing an old underground station that appeared as if no one had set foot in it in decades. Nick filed out first followed by Aster, then Tooth, and Stefan. Jack idled out last taking in his surroundings with a critical eye.

They climbed the grimy stairs up to the surface where they were near blinded by the sunlight, mingled in with the shade of the large pine trees that covered the landscape. After making a necessary sweep to make sure that no one had seen them emerge, they began the one mile trek to the half-ruined town.

"What do you think the Admiral meant by 'take down anyone'?" Aster voiced to the team, eyes still gazing from left to right and back again.

"Probably just that we may be encountering kNights and not foot soldiers. They'll be harder to take down." Jack stated boredly. He wanted to see some action soon.

"I don't know guys. The higher-ups seemed pretty anxious during selection." Nick said.

Sandy gave him a look that probed. _Are you sure?_

"Sandy we've taken a face reading course, I'm pretty sure." North responded to the shorter boy's expression. He shrugged and held his pistol at the ready as he moved.

"But they've taken a face hiding course. What could fluster them that much?" Tooth continued on the train of thought.

None of them knew and switched to a different topic: rumors of the Kings new weapon. They debated about what it might be. Bunny heard it was a dragon from a scout that had returned injured from a search and rescue. But dragons weren't real. From there they wondered about whether or not Pitch had used some sort of genetic engineering to create a "dragon" that was really some monstrous lizard.

"I hope we don't have to take one of those down." Tooth shuddered at the visuals described the boys.

"Meh, I would wrestle it into the ocean and 'extinguish its fire'" Jack jested for his friends.

The first buildings were coming into view through the tree and so the 5 of the Guardian Elites picked up the pace and moved into a light jog until they pressed their backs into the stiff, wooden wall of the building on the edge of the town. Nick pulled out the map Lunard had bestowed upon him during briefing and pointed to a point marked with a little red dot. The point was a lighthouse out on an outcropping of rocks.

Nick closed his eyes and thought then he stood and silently motioned with two fingers to the diagonal direction over their left shoulders. With North leading the way, they managed to get close to what used to be the town commons without being noticed. But as they ducked into a building that was on the verge of collapse to evaluate their next move, a soldier heard the crack that resonated from the creaky wooden beams.

The soldier turned his head to the right. These ancient building made noises all the time as the devastation from the battle had left them barely standing but he was compelled to investigate and as he rounded the corner Jack's boot collided squarely with the center of his chest and knocked him back to the ground, completely blacked out. Aster lifted the unfortunate soldier and placed him in the decrepit structure.

"Comms check." Bunny called as they moved to hide behind the building.

"Check" Tooth's voiced chirped in his ear.

"Check" Jack and North sounded simultaneously.

A sneeze from the ashy dust confirmed Sandy's earpiece was up and running.

The lighthouse was in sight and they split up to move in. Tooth and Sandy were to secure an exit route for Jack and North who would get in a trade off the intelligence to Bunny who would sneak out by the sea shore as Jack and North provided a safe distraction, leading the guards to the guns of Tooth and Sandy. By the time Sandy demolished the lighthouse and all the guards ran to find them, they would be a good half mile down the coast to an old boat house on Nick's map.

Tooth and Sandy split off and advanced down a side street and the muted pfft's of their silenced guns punctuated the salty sea air.

They came upon the lighthouse and began to climb the rounded outside using ropes and hand knives. For a second, Jack thought he saw a fast moving shadow, but it could've been a shade cast by the setting sun. They had planned the extraction for sunset so they could more easily escape in the falling night.

As Jack felt the strong ocean gales batter his back, his hair whipped his face. His arms tensed in the suspense. He admired the beauty of the light washing over his body in the cool air. Tilting his face back, he felt a familiar pang in his chest as an old pain took grip. He knew the darkness of his past. His future was so misty that it terrified him to look forward. The right now was perfect. He knew what to do right now. But what about then. What would he do?

"Jack are you alright. Muscle cramp or something?" North buzzed in his ear. Jack peered up to see North almost at the top of the lighthouse 10 feet ahead. He quickly caught up and flung his arm over the edge of the railing protecting the reason that they were all here.

As he pulled himself silently over, he saw a dashing of Tooth and Sandy as they found themselves in a minor firefight with 5 soldiers. He didn't look long as a black fist met his jaw and knocked him back into the railing. North returned the offense and ducked laterally under a swinging arm.

Jack grabbed the swinging arm and propelled in the direction perpendicular to the swing, which threw the guys balance for a spin. As the kNight stumbled Jack gave him a swift knee to the stomach listening for the tell tale grunt that was stifled by the lack of air as the guy teetered over the edge, where North added the final push. Four more kNights were advancing quick and North was dueling with his swords. Jack's staff was strapped across his back and he drew it while using the end to jab into the face of his oncoming attacker.

The fight seemed to last forever. The kNights refused to go down easily and fatigue began to plague the two Guardians. As Jack missed another block he was awarded with a hard hit to his shoulder which was a sharp burn as the kNight sliced through his jacket and a shallow bit of his arm. Biting his lower lip, he pushed up on his other arm and shoved out with both legs. True to his gift, Jack sent the poor guy flying over the opposite railing as North pushed the last guy off his sword.

As Jack took a deep breath and clutched his bleeding arm, he was struck at lightening speed. Something wrapped around his gut and twisted behind his back until his windpipe was being crushed against the metal railing by an unknown assailant. He saw North clutching the wall of the lighthouse, dangling by his swords which were stabbed in the exterior wall. He was sweating in effort.

With brute strength, he managed to unseat his attacker and flip over, although their elbow was once again pressed up his windpipe, forcing him to gulp oxygen. But his breath was stopped in a less expected way.

A dark beauty was inches from his face, no older than him, perhaps younger. His heart was pounding as a girl leaned against him with the silver cased intelligence in her left hand. His own hands flew up to disarm her but she flipped backwards off one hand and was about to jump over the side down to her awaiting entourage but Jack caught her wrist which was delayed by pushing him away. North was just making it back into the lighthouse top.

Her black suit was stretching as she struck out with arms, legs at pinpoint accuracy. Jack was focusing at full force just to keep dodging. North snuck up behind her and was about to wrap his swords around her throat when she seemed to have never forgotten his place and she defended without looking with a swift punch that forced him to retreat.

"BUNNY!" North called. If this was what stood between them and their mission, then they would need him to get the upper hand on this girl. As Bunny scrambled from his place a story below and up the stairs he popped up only to duck as the girl fell over his head. She recovered and jumped at Jack who turned so that she passed to his left. As she landed he grabbed around her arms and torso. She lashed out with kicks and despite the fact that he was above her head she managed to almost hit him. North grabbed a leg and so did Bunny. She growled in frustration and struggled with extreme force but the three of them over powered her in raw muscle.

Pulling out a rope, they bound her soundly and called for Tooth and Sandy who were alerted to the recent change in events. Due to her prowess. The 5 of them agreed to take the chick prisoner for questioning at the Underground. She seethed at them with looks that could kill. As Sandy and Tooth ascended the long stairs. The girl pulled out a trick of her own. She spoke.

"Well look at that. Boys like you who..." she trailed off into dark chuckles.

"Who beat you." Bunny responded. He hated being insulted or made fun of.

"After what an hour at least!" she was laughing now. It was disturbing to see the lips of such a fighter smile.

North motioned to Bunny to ignore him. Bunny turned away angrily.

"Ooo, someone's got experience with teasing." she looked at North. "Get bullied as a child you little shy rabbit?"

North tensed. Jack stiffened as well. North had been bullied. A group of soldiers tried to use him to steal guns from the armory and when he refused, they beat him to pulp while reminding him of how his parents had been pathetic to make a stupid like returning to the old country, mocking his accent.

"Whoops, he's the rabbit." she nodded her chin at Aster. "Jumpy little kangaroo aren't you."

She was needling them. Bit by bit, they debated whether or not to kill her on their own for the sake of making her awful words stop.

Tooth and Sandy arrived just as Jack was about to crush her vocal chords with his hands. As North carried her down the to the beach and towards the boathouse, Jack was shaking inside. The fight was challenging, new and even enjoyable as she grinned at his attacks and returned with a flurry of her own. It was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something new eh? Whatcha think? I'm working on a collab with TheShapeshifter100 so look for an HOG MImpossible mashup coming up soon!**

**Leave a review will ya. The suspense is killing me. Please?**

**Mimic**


	7. Blood Bunker

They set her down on the creaky wooden floorboards of what looked like a boathouse. She could reach the small blade which was shoved in the small pocket just inside her left sleeve, but that wasn't an option right now. Not only would that be a horrendous tactical error, they were watching her carefully and they were all at arms, but she had been sent to retrieve the information in that titanium case and they were carrying it, so she would not leave until she had it, whether she needed to kill them or just slip out of sight with the cylinder enclosed in her hand.

"Load all our gear into the boat, the island isn't too far out and we may need to wait out this oncoming storm." the navy one said. He was tall and lean with stormy blue eyes. She could only describe them as stormy because he seemed to constantly be brooding. She had no concept of what the writer thought stormy blue looked like since the forbidden book she'd read that from had no pictures.

"Sandy, you done yet?" the only other female asked. She was so small, but Mim was well aware that size didn't matter. She hadn't seen her fight yet, but her arms and her two small knives, pocketed in sheaths at her thighs, suggested a good thrower. Mim wondered if she weaknesses in hand to hand combat. The stormy one certainly didn't. It had actually taken focus and effort to duel with him. He seemed too emotional for her tastes and his loyalty to his friends annoyed her.

The one the girl had called Sandy was arranging something in the corner of the boathouse. She could see scattered wires and he pulled a few cartridges from a gun of the likes that she had never seen. But she could recognize a bomb when she saw one. Now the question remained whether they were going to blow her up or take her with them. She could escape before the bomb went off, but that would separate her from the Intelligence.

"Do you think we should wait out the storm here? We don't wanna get jumped en route." The one guarding her, the jumpy one she had called "rabbit" questioned.

"Nah, we don't want to be sitting ducks here, especially so close to the darn lighthouse." Mr. Stormy countered while dropping a pack into the motor boat.

"I agree. She already slowed us down. They may be on us in less than 2 hours." the tallest one confirmed, pointing at Mim. The bullied one, Mim recalled. Dressed in maroon he had been good at swinging those swords. Once she completed her mission should inform her father of this higher caliber soldiers.

"Jack's right. We can't afford to wait on the weather since people may be tailing our unexpected guest. Sandy's already rigged the place!" the girl topped off the debate.

_So the stormy eyed leader is named Jack._

She was disconcerted as to how nicely the name played in her mind. He seemed to be a competent and respected leader. She wondered how he managed to make them like him. This was not something she could ask though, and he would never tell. But the thought plagued her...

"Move her in. Mind you we will have no qualms about tossing you overboard if you decide to be feisty." Jack pulled her up to eye level. He was glaring, but she spotted a little dash of confusion when he blinked at her. That was exploitable.

The tall maroon one tossed her roughly into the back and she knocked her head on the outboard motor. It stung but she had gone through 8 years of pain training and not an ounce of pain showed on her features. They all loaded in and the Rabbit keyed the engine. The rumble spurred next to her right ear and she shifted so the ride wouldn't leave her partially deaf. All heads turned in a flash to her motion and she raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. They glared but didn't throw her overboard. She might've considered jumping over willingly once she spotted their destination, this island. Swimming wouldn't be a problem. But for the moment she would have to be an abiding prisoner.

About a hundred feet out to sea, the boathouse went up in fire and smoke

The trip passed in uncomfortable silence as the roar of wind, water, and engine drowned out companionable speech. She saw the pathetic rock of an island emerge from the evening mist. It had one small building on it and even then it looked to be a shed and nothing capable of withstanding even a huff and puff from the big bad wolf, and the storm mounting on the horizon could leave even a fortress worse for wear.

"Let's go! The storm is moving in quickly" the maroon one, the one the said North, announced the second they hit the rocks.

In lieu of seeing the storm, she decided to keep her place in the boat and place in that pathetic shack. There would be no place to hide here and so she had best remain in plain sight. The Rabbit carried her over his shoulder and once they reached the shack, it still appeared as sad as could be. The rocks were slick with algae and water. Mim gazed down at them...inspired.

Rabbit boy set her on her bound feet as he went to help break down the door, though it was a miracle that the door was standing at all. Thinking quickly, she slipped.

The 5 of them saw her fall, screaming over the ledge on which the house precariously sat. The scream had been a nice effect, she thought, trying to make it look authentic. They rushed to the edge to see her lying flat on her back, blood on the rock by her head.

"What a warrior. Slipped on rocks." The rabbit said, loudly over the pounding waves.

"Shame though. The Admiral might've been able to get something out of her." the girl, with odd name of Tooth, responded.

"Leave her." Jack said, "Maybe she'll fossilize." he jested. She wanted to laugh for clearly he knew nothing of sciences, but she held her position. After a few seconds, she heard them retreat away from the edge of the crumbling rocks and enter the house. Confident that they were gone, she rolled up and freed her arms and legs. She bandaged the cut on her forearm where she had pressed it to the sleeved blade, to create the fake blood stain. Walking into a crevice in the islands rocks, she hoped to find solace from this storm now that she was not going to be able to enter the house.

She dropped into the crack and walked along its length. She ungloved her hand and let her fingertips scrape across the rough salty stone, coarse and unworn by the sea. But not all of it was cracked and coarse. Her hand slipped across something smooth and cold. A metal door.

She examined the knobless expanse. Knocking softly along it's edges to check for a hollow pang, a section of the metal buckled in on greased hinges, creating an indent handle for a sliding door. She slid it open. Inside was a man, who jumped up at her arrival. Leaping towards her his hand held a knife blade. But so did hers.

Pure reflex made her duck and roll under his jumping feet. He spun and attacked again, swinging at her. She bent backwards and his sweep swept over her head and torso. She plunged her knife into his exposed armpit, which crippled his arm and made his fingers spasm. Only a drop of blood hit the metal floor before she knocked him through the door and outside into the rocks. She kept pressing him back and back until one strong kick knocked him into the seas. The blood flowered the blue water, turning it black, before blood and man alike were washed away.

Returning to the bunker, she wiped up the speck of blood. She hated to see it left there. She had killed before and would again, but she didn't want to stay here in the presence of this man's blood. It was a sign of weakness, she knew this, but it was one she kept secret. One of the forbidden books had said that a man who enjoyed the presence of blood deserved to shed his own for his pleasure. She did not know why she had taken this to heart but she associated with the dreams of her childhood, in the place of whiteness and light.

This place could easily weather the rain and winds expected tonight. She hunkered down, but sleep was a long way off, or so she thought...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW?**

**-Mimic**


	8. Twas a Dark Stormy Night

Up above in the shambled shack, the Elites listened intently for footsteps as the wind's shrieks masked even the sounds of the beating waves. They sat huddled, in careful formation though. They say in a circle, but all back to back, making sure no one could get the jump on them. While bird-like Tooth still remained in a kneel, the boys had settled into various stages of relaxed impatience. Nick had one leg extended and one tucked up to his chest. He rested his chin on his knee and was breathing in slow regularity.

Aster had both legs but was leaning forward and fiddling with his boomerangs. Every now and then he would mutter something, but behind the wind rain and waves, no one could tell. Stefan had fallen asleep sitting with crossed legs. The others were well aware that he could fall asleep if you dangled him by his ears from the ancient clock tower they used to call Behemoth, or Benjamin or something like that.

Jack had both knees tucked to his chest. He wasn't falling asleep here. He had a hard enough time falling asleep in the Underground. It had been raining the night his parents had vanished. Guardian soldiers came to collect him and they had raced him through the rain and the cold to the base he considered to be home. But Jack liked the cold. The cold numbed pain. He watched his breath cloud before him. He got up and decided to go for a walk.

"Keep a sharp eye, guys. I'll be back." Jack had to shout.

"Where you you think you're going!" Tooth screamed back.

"Yeah man, we are on an island." Edmund had twisted onto his side to look had the light haired fighter.

"Just, around. We gotta case this place and I'm bored." Jack supposed it was a reasonable excuse.

Sandy was still asleep, and Jack was starting wonder how conscious Nick was too. Either way, he needed to get out for a bit, and now was as good a time as any. You didn't just leave the Underground. Security was tighter than the new and upgraded handcuffs and getting back in was a nightmare. That was if you didn't get lynched by the kNights that surrounded every area of every place. The King had good hand on the world. But out here, Jack was walking out the door that barely held the weather out.

He was assaulted by rain has he battled the wind and won ground has he took care not to slip on the rocks that had taken their prisoner. The sea must've washed her away by now, and all for the better. He didn't like how confused she made him feel. Her punches had been fierce, but her mouth had been worse.

Back in the shack, everyone was drifting off. The rain, the noise, the lack of an appearance from their contact agent, left everyone drowsy, and with little chance of attack on this remote place with the storm, the 4 of the remaining Guardian agents drifted into slumber.

Four meters below, Mim sat in the middle of the bunker room, eyes shut tight. The storm was muted by the rocks, but thunder finds its way inter everything and the island seemed to shake.

She recalled that she used to afraid of thunder, sometimes it made the lights go out. But she shook her head, perplexed. As long as she could remember she was not afraid of darkness. Darkness was her ally, her advantage, everything she needed to succeed. So how could the lights go out when it was already so black?

Perhaps this was an old dream from the Light Place. The place she couldn't remember. Her father never mentioned a mother, or her youngling days. So she had ignored them. But someone must have raised her, even if Pitch trained her. There was no nursery at the palace. There was no need, since there were no children. Sometimes the staff acquired servant in pairs, but they never had children. If they did she never saw them. Her father did not like them getting under foot in his work, even though he seemed to smile at them when he went out on review.

He would smile and say hello, in his "nice voice" but the children would look terrified. They would run to mothers who would whisper in their ears. Then they would run back, smiling and laughing although the smiles and laughs reminded her of Father's...false.

She heard snoring from above her head, and felt along the low ceiling until a section of the rock fell out. A vertical tunnel extended ten feet up or so. The snoring was resonated off the stone cylindrical tunnel. Jumping up she shimmed up the tube until she could see a would over to the tunnel. The wood was old and weathered, and so cracks split through it.

She saw the back's of four people, all of them rising and falling in a slow rhythm. The soldiers. Jack was gone though. pressing up lightly on the wood, the cover freed the tunnel entrance. Extracting rope from the stuff they had used to tie her, she dragged them down one at a time, hands and ankles tied.

She did not tire them together though. It would give them a chance to cooperate with each other and she didn't want any teamwork escapes.

Jack reentered the shack, soaked to the skin and windswept hair plastered to his forehead. The shack was empty with a wood circle in the middle. The wood would have slipped his eye, but whoever had placed it had placed the boards perpendicular to the boards on the floor. They must have met up with their contact down in the island. He'd had a hunch this place was more than it looked.

Descending down the tube of jagged rock he dropped down to see his friends tied up and the girl in black alive and well, save for a few bruises.

He did what he loved to do, attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait, but you guys seem to have lost interest. How 'bout a review guys. Seriously?**

**-Mimic**


End file.
